Naruto: The Ultimate Ninja
by LunarRose73
Summary: Four girls are playing Naruto for PS2 when suddenly the characeters come to life. What chaos will come when they start to play the game? Oh the horror! Read to find out.
1. The start of it all

**Hello if you are looking for the most hilarious story you have found the right one or so I hope to make it. This is a story of some friends playing Naruto: the Ultimate Ninja for PS2 when all of a sudden the characters come to life. **

**I hope you enjoy and Please comment. Flamers are welcomed to comment too.**

One day Emily was over at her friend, Amanda's, house when they found that they were bored. They couldn't just read manga all day, well they could but they were out of stories. When just then Amanda's little sister, Jackie, came into Amanda's room and declared "I'm bored! What are you two doing?"

"Uh, what does it look like? Nothing we're bored too. We don't know what to do." Amanda told her sister.

"Wait!" Emily declared loudly, " I just remembered that I brought my new game for PS2! It's NARUTO: THE ULTIMATE NINJA! And OMG it is AWESOME! You'll just love it!" Emily yelled.

"Ok, Emily you brought it over once before we know that it is totally cool, but why are you yelling?" Amanda asked Emily.

"Oh I'm like really, really hyper right now. I don't know why, but I am." Emily replied happily.

Just then Amanda's older sister popped her head into the room "Did I hear that you got a new game? And that it's the Naruto game no less?" She said smiling and lifting her eyebrows.

"Yes Amber. Emily brought a game. It is really cool but you weren't here last time so we'll have to show you how to play." Amanda said being the sensible one of the bunch.

So they went down stairs to play the game, down stairs Emily and Amanda were trying to teach Amber how to play.

"Ok "O" is attack, square is to throw things like kunai, fit triangle a couple of times and then "O" to do a jutsu, and "X" is jump. Up button "X" up-stages you and down button "X" is down-stage. R2 is block." Emily explained.

"What? I don't get it." Amber said confused and slightly frustrated.

"Here read this." Emily said handing her the little book inside the game. "I can't explain it to you. Okay while you read that why don't we finish Neji's Saga and see if we unlock other characters." Emily said and they began to take turns playing Neji and defeating each opponent.

When it came to be Amber's turn she had no clue what she was doing and Emily asked her half way through her battle that she was totally losing "Did you even read the book?"

Amber died and then responded "HeHe, no." she said almost sheepishly but not quite.

"See you should have read the book amber you totally lost."Amanda said.

"Yeah, you sucked." Jackie chimed in.

"Hey you watch it I'm still older and bigger." Amber warned when she then jumped up knocking a glass of lemonade onto the TV screen. There was then a "small" show of electricity. The whole basement was filled with smoke when the four of them realized that they weren't the only ones coughing. " oh no I think Mom and Dad are home and came down here." Amanda whispered.

We'll just have to tell them sorry and apologize like crazy." Amber whispered back.

When the smoke began to clear Amanda, Amber, Emily, and Jackie were kneeling on the floor saying sorry galore. But then a voice asked them "Why are you on the floor? And where, might I ask, are we?" The four girls looked up to see... Yes Kakashi! Oh and Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Lee, all standing there in front of them.

They got up, with their eyes opened in shock and their mouths opened, and then Amanda said 'pinch me I think that I'm seeing things."

"Do you really want me to pinch you?" Lee asked "I mean that would hurt wouldn't it. Wait! Unless we are in some parallel dimension where you can't feel pain." Lee said gayly (not in that why to all you sick minded people it means happy in a sense).

"No you nimrod. It's a figure of speech." Shikamaru said and sighed.

"Well where are we?" Sasuke asked.

You're in Amanda's basement." Emily said recovered from the shock.

"Hey what about me it's my basement too." Amber said.

"Yeah it's mine too." Jackie also said.

"Sorry." Emily whined "It's just that Amanda's my good friend so you know what I mean right."

"Yay! I'm you're good friend!" Amanda said giving Emily a hug(and all you sick minded people No! Sheesh if you are taking things in the wrong way just, just don't!).

"Um, excuse me but what about us." Sakura said quite rudely.

"What about you? You guys can stay if you want. But you better watch your attitude" Amber replied back to Sakura with an evil gleam in her eye.

"Hey! The game still works! Let's play! Amber read the book then pass it along so that they can play." Emily said.

"Why don't you just show us?" Naruto asked.

"Because if she tried to show you, you would get completely and utterly confused. She can't teach you right." Jackie said VERY bluntly.

"Hey that hurts." Emily whined.

"Hey Emily why don't we finish Neji's then play Free Play Mode?" Amanda suggested.

"Alrighty then we can do that. I think this is the last battle. Let me beat up this guy." Emily said.

Naruto then walked over and watched her play "Hey that person looks like me! Who is that?"

"That is you, in the game anyways." Amanda answered.

"Hey I'm dying! You're killing me! Why are you Killing me?" Naruto was yelling.

"'Cause you don't shut up!" Emily said loudly but not quite yelling. Emily then beat him and finished the Saga. They won the new character Hinata.

The four girls were happy, then Lee took the controller and pushed some random buttons and unlocked all of the characters. "Holy Cow how did you do that? I mean how in the world did you know that cheat?" Amanda exclaimed.

" Well you see I have the game and know the cheats" Lee said.

Just then the door bell rang and Amber went up to see who it was.

**Next time who are the mysterious guest? **

**Hope you enjoyed Pleas R&R.**

**Till next time.**


	2. A new guest

**Thanks to all of you that reviewed! You made my day! **

**Okay well now onto the new chapter.**

**Last time on Naruto: the Ultimate Ninja Sasuke, Sakura, Lee, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kakashi appeared at Amanda, Amber, and Jackie's house while Emily was over and playing the game. Then Lee, yes Lee, used a cheat to unlock all the characters. Then Amber went to go get the door and see who had arrived...**

Amber then came running down the stairs and then announced that LeeAnne had found her way over. After she told them that LeeAnne appeared behind Amber,

"Hey you guys! What are you all..." LeeAnne stopped short now realizing who all was there. Her mouth then hung open. "W-who are they? Are they really... Are they really?" Poor LeeAnne just couldn't get the words out.

"Hey Lee. Yes they are really who you think they are. No tricks or strings attached." Amanda stated. LeeAnne quickly changed her expression realizing that her mouth was hanging there, she then looked almost embarrassed.

"Don't worry Lee... Oh! Hey we need to call you LeeAnne now because "Rock Lee" uses the nick name Lee. Wow this will be confusing. Ok well Don't worry LeeAnne we were as shocked as you." Emily stated.

"Haha. We were even more embarrassed though because we ended up apologizing to them because we thought we broke the TV and we thought that they were my parents. Haha" Amanda explained their first embarrassing encounter with them.

"Hey can I play against someone. I want to play." Jackie said since everyone seemed to forget about the game.

"Yeah sure why don't you play against Amanda or Emily, since they know how to play. Oh and Lee to, I think he should know how to play." Amber said.

"Cool! Who wants to play against me?" Jackie shouted.

"No thank you. I don't want to play against a mad woman." Amanda said backing out.

"I'll play! I'll play against you!" Emily volunteered. "Oh wait if you want to play Lee you can." Emily offered.

"No, please you go on. I do not wish to intruded. I shall merely watch you two play." Lee responded to her.

"Okay then. Oh you guys might want to read the directions because I won't explain them. You could have Amber read them out loud or something. Whatever floats your boat." Emily said merrily as she went to play against Jackie.

But instead of reading they all ended up watching Jackie and Emily fight. Jackie choose to fight as Sakura and Emily choose Shikamaru, then Emily quickly choose her favorite arena, the one on top of the house thing where the wind can blow you off. Sakura was eccentric that Jackie choose her character and Shikamaru didn't care that Emily choose his.

The battle then began with both Emily and Jackie running fast at each other then bouncing off each other. Jackie then went up a stage to the top with Emily following her they tried to attack each other but failed then the wind picked up and they both down staged where Emily was able to trigger a jutsu. They then both put in the signs successfully for the first time and the second time, but Jackie missed some signs on the third time, causing her to get critical damage.

After that Emily called Choji to squish Jackie but Jackie was able to move in time. Then Jackie attacked Emily a little bit until she got away. Emily was now down stage and Jackie up stage when their support Characters appeared down stage Emily beat up Jackie's support character then going to her own and retrieving a health recovery. Emily shouted out "Ha I got your stupid support character!" Sasuke kinda felt weird since his character was Jackie's support.

A few more seconds later Emily yelled out "No! You got the Kakashi doll! I Wanted that!"

"Ha too bad." Jackie said still jumping up and down while she played.

"Grrr, I'll get you back you watch." Emily warned. Then before Jackie could attack again a gust of wind picked up in the game and knock Jackie down to the lower part, Emily then appeared and knocked her off the side exclaiming "Yes!" as she did it. Emily then went down to where they started and used another jutsu on Jackie. After Jackie missed some of the signs and Emily hit them correctly Jackie was defeated.

"Yay! I won!" Emily exclaimed.

"Wow that was awesome I can't wait to play!" Naruto exclaimed "Me next! Me next!"

"Do you guys know how to play?" Amanda asked them knowing that they hadn't read the book to learn how to.

"Um... No not really." Naruto said sheepishly.

"Then read the book." Emily said.

"Why don't you just explain to us how to play?" Sasuke asked.

"Well if you want to have no idea what you are doing then I'd be glad to explain. But I really suck at explaining sooo...I'm not even going to try." Emily stated matter of factly.

"Sigh why don't we just read it and get it over and done with other wise I don't think she'll get off our cases." Shikamaru said dully.

"What you actually care about playing?" Naruto asked surprised that he would care about anything.

"No not really I just don't want to listen to her complain about us not having read the book." Shikamaru replied before Emily hit him on the head so hard that a lump appeared. "Oww! What was that for?"

"'She' doesn't like to be talked about like that." Emily said coldly. Amanda, Jackie, Amber and everyone else was laughing.

Then LeeAnne volunteered, or really was volunteered by Amber to read the book out loud, but just before she began to read the door bell rang again. "Er! Who is it this time?" Amber said annoyed as she got up to go get the door again. They all waited for Amber to return when Amber came bounding down the stairs, "OMG! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHO'S ALL HERE!" she exclaimed extremely happy.

Then they all got to see who Amber was talking About When...

**Oh a cliffhanger! You'll just have to read the next Chapter to find out who has came**.

**Hehehe Well don't forget to review. And I think I'm going to start a popularity contest. So write in who is your most favorite character from Naruto even if they're not in the story. And next time I might have the results if you write in. So do not forget to reply! **

**Till next time.**


	3. More guests!

**Hello again! Welcome back! Thanks for reading this far!**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed you made my day again!**

**Okay so last time LeeAnne, a short girl, came over. Also Emily and Jackie battled and Emily won by a little bit. Then Amber went to get the door and started to scream. So here we go!**

Amber came bounding down stairs. Everyone looked at her trying to find out what was going on. "OMG! You won't believe who's here!" she was eccentric, yelling like crazy.

"Um...Amber who's here and where are they?" Amanda asked wondering where they were since Amber was making such a fuss over them.

"What? What do you mean where are they they're right h..e...r...e." Amber said turning around to see no one. She looked extremely confused and at a lose.

Everyone burst out laughing at Amber's face. "Amber did you leave them outside? You're so cruel!" Emily said while laughing.

Amber then went upstairs to let their guest in, when she came back Emily, LeeAnne, Amanda, and Jackie stood there dumfounded. There behind Amber stood Neji, Hinata, Zabuza, Haku, and Orochimaru.

"No way! I can't believe it!" Amanda screamed excitedly. "Actually I can believe it I mean look at who else showed up." Amanda said more calmly now.

Just then Gaara walked into the room. Amber and LeeAnne saw him, screamed in glee then jumped on him trying to give him a hug but ended up knocking him over. Even with his sand he could not be protected from the force of the two girls. Everyone else just stood there in amazement that Gaara could be taken down so quickly, but figured that the suddenness of it all and the determination of the two must have been the cause.

"Um, you two might want to get off of him. I think you're killing him." Amanda said sweat dropping now along with everybody else.

Both of the girls got up and walked away with their heads down embarrassed. Gaara got up totally confused on what just happened. Then Naruto yelled "HEY WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE, OROCHIMARU?"

"Hehe, Naruto if I knew what I was doing here don't you think I would have taken precautions." he said in his slyly, weird voice. "I have no idea why I'm here. All of the sudden I was out side the door with everyone else so I came in with everyone else." he stated.

"Um, Zabuza, Haku, aren't you guys dead?" Sakura asked.

"We thought we were but then we ended up here like him." Haku said sweetly while pointing back to Orochimaru.

"Ha ha. I know what happened!" Emily shouted out. "They are all here from the game. You see Amber most have done something that defined all the laws of science and life and thus by bypassing these laws they were able to come here as if they were still alive and lived next door." Emily stated leaving everyone confused.

"Ok so what you're saying is that some how she passed the laws of science when Amber tripped and spilt water on the TV?" Amanda asked Emily some how deciphering her jumbled words of confusion.

"Ya! Exactly what I'm saying." Emily said.

"Ok well that means that we really don't have to do anything. Right?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well that is true in a way. But now that you are here you have to listen to us." Emily said with a evil glint in her eyes.

Shikamaru worried along with everyone else what she meant by that. What did she have planned?

"What? Why do we have to do what you tell us to do?" Naruto yelled out.

"Because we're the ones who are providing you shelter right now so suck it up." Amanda replied quickly to the response.

"Well then I'll just leave then you don't have to worry about providing me shelter." Sasuke said.

"No you don't!" Jackie said jumping on him tackling him to the ground. "You're going to stay here and do as told." She told him not letting him go.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO SASUKE? LET HIM GO!" Sakura yelled at Jackie.

"Why should she? Are you mad because you never thought of tackling him to get close to him." Amber said coming to her little sisters defense. Sakura went bright red in the face with anger while almost everyone laughed at her.

"Grrr! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THAT!" Sakura yelled, she then lunged for Amber but was hit on the head by both Emily and Amanda. The hit was so hard that it knock her out.

Kakashi then asked the two "Why are you beating up my students?"

"Well she was going to attack my sis here. And you know I was protecting the family. But why did you hit her Emily?" Amanda said to them.

"Well you see, um...you see, um... Hm? Well, I was protecting my Adopted family! Ya that's it !" Emily said gleefully.

"What? You were adopted? How sad" Hinata said sheepishly but sorrow felt.

"No." Emily said smiling. "It was a joke though I say I am their adopted daughter. But it's not true so don't worry."

"sigh What have I stumbled upon?" Neji said to himself, but Lee heard what he said and volunteered to answer his rectorial question.

"You have found an awesome adventure, which shall make us stronger! We should embrace this challenge with all enthusiasm!" Lee shouted going into his stance with the flames burning in his eyes.

"Poor Lee you most feel totally lonely with out guy here to do that with you." Zabuza said more sarcastically than not.

"Wait how do you know about that?" Kakashi asked not looking up from his book which he was reading.

"I've been watching the episodes. How else do you think I knew that?" he answered, and everyone looked at him amused that he was watching.

"Hey but wait! I thought you were dead so how could you possibly have watched them?" Naruto asked.

"ZABUZA! YOU GAVE AWAY OUR SECRET YOU IDIOT!" Haku scolded him. Of course almost everyone was laughing because Haku was scolding him. Come on Zabuza is the one who's supposed to be in charge.

"Hey is anyone going to play the game?" Jackie asked.

"Hey Lee you can play right? So why don't you try and go against me." Emily said.

"Hey what about us?" Naruto exclaimed.

"You guys need to have LeeAnne read you the booklet so you will know how to play. So PAY ATTENTION TO HER!" Emily shouted back to them yelling at them for not doing it before.

**Okay so that was Chapter three. **

**Next time Emily vs Lee and will the others actually read the booklet!**

**Thanks to all of those who have reviewed and to all those who haven't yet What are you waiting for? **

**Go review! And when you do review tell me you're favorite character. I'm going to use that for something. Hehe you'll just have to wait and to tell me you favorite character. **

**Well till next time thanks for reading!**


	4. Disaster!

**Helloooooooo! Hey you people who have not yet reviewed need to and if you have reviewed but have not told me your favorite character you need to do that to. I have this totally awesome idea for the story but I need to know who you're favorite character is. **

**Ok aside from that last time on the story Emily was going to battle Lee while everyone else was supposed to read the book. So let's go and see if they are doing that!**

Lee of course choose himself and Emily decided to choose Kakashi. Then really quickly Emily choose the arena with the purple walls and had the snake that breathed fire. After about five counts Emily defeated Lee.

"What was that you didn't even attack me? I totally kicked your but without even trying. I thought that you said you could play? You even said you have the game! You knew the CHEAT! What's up with that?" Emily yelled while everyone stared at her. Then after about two seconds of silence everyone burst out laughing.

Poor Lee was very sad and ashamed. He held his head down disappointed. Then there was a loud crash and someone came flying into the room shouting "DYNAMIC ENTRY!"

Everyone jumped up or looked up, depending on who it was, at who had entered the room so loudly. Ok everyone except Sakura who was still unconscious. They all saw to their surprise, or rather to some their disappointment, that Gai had suddenly arrived.

Gai stood over Lee and said "Lee why are you so down? I saw your fight and you almost won. You just need to train more. Then you will be the best at this game." he said comforting Lee.

"Uh? Is your eye sight really bad? I mean He last without even attacking Emily. He sucked." Amanda said bluntly. Both Lee and Gai sweat dropped.

"Wow that was really rude." Sasuke said obviously not caring for Lee but saying it to be a pain in the ass.

"And what do you care? She's just stating the facts." Emily said.

"Yeah just shut up. You don't have to complain for Lee just because you hate us." Amber said. Leaving Sasuke to pout. Jackie was now sitting on his back so he would not try to leave. Or that's what she said, Amanda, Amber, and Emily thought that it was part of the evil in her coming out, But they let her do what she wanted to do to keep herself preoccupied.

"Yes, I'm sorry for that. I do own the game but I can't play it. But have no fear for I shall soon master this game!"Lee then shouted out with determination.

"Yeah, yeah whatever floats you bout." Emily said paying him no attention. "So anyone want to play against me? Oh wait did you guys all read the booklet?"

"All of us but Sakura." LeeAnne said. Then she looked at the clock. "Oh no! I need to go home my mom's going to be back soon with my dad they aren't supposed to know that I left. Bye you guys" she then ran out of the door before anyone could say anything.

Wow I guess short people can run really fast." Shikamaru commented.

"Oh! Oh! I want to go next!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically. He then jumped to get the controller but tripped as he got up to jump.

Orochimaru then picked up the controller and said "I want to go next! I mean I'm probably the best here." very gayly. One might even take that term in both directions.

"Um...Ok. I don't see why not. I mean he probably understood what to do. Now Naruto I don't think understands fully what to do." Amanda said.

"You're probably right." Kakashi said. "Naruto why don't you read the booklet again so you will be far more advanced then us." Everyone knew Kakashi was just saying that and that it would probably take Naruto ten times to read the book before he got it. But they kept their mouths shut.

Emily choose her character as Naruto and Orochimaru choose himself, go figure. Emily choose the Ramen shop as the arena, and the fight began. Just as it began Orochimaru punched in a command and then the screen went black. Everyone was confused.

Emily turned to Orochimaru with fire burning in her eyes, fire that was full of pure anger. "What in the world did you do?" She asked trying to contain herself and not blow up.

"What makes you think I did it? It could have been you." Orochimaru said rejecting the idea that he did it.

Emily's eyes seemed to grow even angrier. There was a silence for a moment where everyone watched Emily to see her reaction and response. Then...

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY? THAT I BROKE THE GAME? ARE YOU INSANE I'VE PLAYED THIS GAME BEFORE AND I DID NOT BREAK IT! YOU HAD BETTER RUN IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE! **'CAUSE I'M GOING TO KILLLLLLL YOU!" **Emily then lunged for Orochimaru. He jumped up and ran for outside.

Outside Emily chased him down the block and then stop chasing him. But he still ran for his life not once trying to fight Emily off.

Emily came back inside and saw that the game had come back on. But Jackie then said "oh no we lost all of the characters except the ones we unlocked."

"Oh well I guess Lee will just have to punch the code in again." Amanda said.

Lee then looked down to the ground and said "I'm so, so, so sorry! But I have forgotten the code! I no longer can remember it! Please forgive me! All of you and especially you Gai-sensei! I am so, so, so sorry!"

"That's alright Lee everyone forgets things. But you'll have to do 100 push ups for that." Gai said.

"Alright Gai-sensei! I shall do my best."Lee said. And then they started to do there little moment thing but were interrupted by Emily.

Emily was laying on the floor in the fetal position yelling "MY EYES THE BURN! I BEEN SCARED! SCARED FOR LIFE! SCARED I TELL YOU! SCARED!"

She then stopped when Amanda said "Emily don't die on us!" in a joking way.

Now the joke would have been great and would have ended peacefully if, notice I say if, if Haku hadn't jumped over to Emily and started to see if she was alright and not going to die.

"Help me! Get him off of me! I don't want a cross dresser on top of me!" Amanda and jackie were pullin Haku off Emily, when all of a sudden there was a flash of light.

**Hehe next time you get to see what the flash was. Okay so remember to review or else I shall send little demons to eat you! Hahaha evil laugh.**

**Ok so when you review please put in your favorite character. I will even take the other characters in the story (Amanda, Amber, Emily, and Jackie oh and LeeAnne). Ok so wait till next time to read it. Byebye.**


	5. Say Cheese!

**Hello again. Well I know that you just want to get to the story so here's a short recap. **

"**Help me! Get him off of me! I don't want a cross dresser on top of me!" Amanda and Jackie were pulling Haku off Emily, when all of a sudden there was a flash of light.**

**Now onward!!**

Dazed by the bright flash Emily, Amanda, and Jackie looked up to see Amber with a camera in her hands. Haku was finally off Emily no longer trying to heal what was not there to heal.

"Amber tell me you didn't tale that picture. Please tell me that you didn't take it." Emily asked Amber hoping that she didn't take the picture.

"Hehe. No I wouldn't take a picture that looked like Haku was raping you." Amber answered sarcastically.

"Cool. Can I see?" Jackie asked wanting to look at the picture.

"Yeah don't worry Jackie I'm posting this on the internet." Amber said with a devil's grin.

"Noo!!!!" Emily yelled. "Amandaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!" Emily whined. "Stop your sister please! She's being mean to me."

"Haha ok. Amber don't post that picture of Emily. She might not come back again then we can't play the game." Amanda reasoned with her sister.

"No!! Not come back!! Alright but I'm still keeping the picture." Amber said running up stairs to the computer.

"Amanda, No!!! She's going to do something really bad. Help me! I'm going to go insane! Amanda!" Emily said the last word in a gasp while falling on her back.

Amanda then ran up stairs after her sister before Emily had finished saying what she was saying. Everyone then heard a loud crash of items falling. Then Orochimaru fell through the floor into the basement. Amber and Amanda ran right down stairs really fast to see what happened.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?!? YOU JUST BROKE OUR HOUSE!!!!!!!!!!!" Amber yelled at him, seeing him on the floor surrounded by debris from the broken floor.

"You are going to pay for that right?" Amanda asked, more stating it then asking.

"Uh, no." Orochimaru said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, NO!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE GOING TO FIX IT THEN PAY FOR IT THEN DIE A MOST HORRIFIC DEATH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Amber yelled really, really mad.

"Hm, Orochimaru I personally think that you should just not come here any more. I mean all you do is break things." Kakashi stated.

"Hey you need to fix our floor and ceiling." Jackie called after Orochimaru as he started to walk away. She then pounced on him and whispered a threat to him. He then got up and started to fix the floor/ceiling.

"Well why don't we play the game while he fixes the ceiling." Amanda suggested.

"Yeah that's what I'm talking about!" Naruto cried out in joy.

"Yeah let's get all of our characters back." Amber said.

Hey Amber. What did you end up doing with that picture?" Neji asked.

"Huh? Oh! I was printing it. Oh yeah I got to go get it." Amber said running upstairs to go get it.

"Uh, Neji? Why are you interested in that picture anyways?" Amanda asked him.

"Really I'm not that interested but I thought that a souvenir would be a nice thing to have when I go back home." Neji told her.

"Why you perverted, lonely person, you. Wanting a picture like that to take home as a souvenir." Emily said to Neji in a cold tone.

"Oh, oh, I want one too! I want a souvenir." Naruto said energetically.

"What!? No! No one is getting one of those pictures." Emily said.

"Hey I'll take one too if they're for sell." Sasuke said to be a pain in the ass.

Sakura then woke up right away and said "I want one if Sasuke wants one."

"Well since they are all getting one I might as well get one too." Shikamaru said lazily.

"Oh I want one too." Orochimaru said.

'Do you even know what they are?" Amanda asked him.

"No but everyone else wants one so it must be good." Orochimaru said stopping his work.

"Hey get back to work!" Jackie yelled at him. Then turning to everyone else said "I'll go tell Amber to make more copies." Jackie then ran up stairs.

"What!? No! Jackie!" Emily yelled after her. Then she turned to Amanda "Amanda will you please stop them? Please you're my best friend."

"Sorry Emily. I want one too. I mean how many do you get to see someone attacked by a cross dresser. Don't you want a picture too?" Amanda said.

"Sigh fine I see what you mean. Oh I want an enlarged picture!" Emily said switching for down to happy.

"Are we going to play this game or not?" Gaara asked while most everyone almost forgot he was there.

"Uh yeah. We're just waiting for Amber to return." Amanda informed him.

"Why do you care, are you interested in playing?" Sasuke asked.

"And what's it to you if I want to play?" Gaara asked him. There was a tension in the room and not just because the sand was starting to swirl around.

Then Amber appeared down stairs. "Haha, Amber's got Pictures of Emily person for everyone!" She said while she passed out pictures to everyone in the room.

"Um, um shall we begin to play the game now?" Hinata asked sheepishly.

"What? Oh yeah. Let's see... Oh yeah we are on Hinata's saga." Emily said while picking out the scenario screen.

"Hey can I play first!?" Naruto asked excited.

"No." Amanda said bluntly. "Hinata get's to go first since this is her saga."

Hinata then began to play the game. Her first fight was against Shikamaru. Which she got into because of Kiba. She then began to fight.

**KK that was the 5th Chapter. Yay for me I have 5 chapter's . Oh I'm sooo happy. **

**Well I hoped that you liked it. Please review. Tell me if you like it or if I need to make changes. **

**Oh and I must apologize for** **any spelling or grammar mistakes that I might have. Forgive me!!! please I beg it oh you!! Forgiveness to me please!! **

**Alright til next time. Thanks.**


	6. ramenless and bets

**Hello again. Yay! Chapter 6! **

_**Oh so happy am I!**_

**Thanks for all of you reading so far. Hope you like it.**

**Ok so last time Hinata was going to battle computer Shikamaru in her Saga.**

She began to fight unsure of herself. Then Naruto yelled out "Come on Hinata! You can beat that Lazy ass!"

"Hey that lazy ass is right here, and can hear you know." Shikamaru stated to Naruto.

"Well to bad for you. I want Hinata to win." Naruto told Shikamaru getting all up into his face.

'_Naruto wants me to win? Oh how cool. I have to win now! I have to, no matter what.' _Hinata thought to herself. She then began to hit the buttons in a cool sequence that triggered a secret jutsu. She hit all the correct buttons for the jutsu and activated her Byakugan in then game. She then was hitting really hard and ended up beating Shikamaru into a pulp.

"Yay! I did it! I won!" Hinata said while jumping up and down. "Did you see that Naruto? I won!" Hinata continued.

"Yeah. Cool. Now is it my turn?" Naruto said paying little attention to Hinata.

"What? Naruto do you mean that you only wanted Hinata to win so you could play?" Amanda asked him angry.

"Yeah, sort of. I want to play but I did hope that she would win." Naruto said with his hand behind his head and sweat dropping.

"Wow Naruto that's low. Really low, even for you." Sasuke said.

Hinata looked really sad now looking at the ground. "Naruto you should say sorry to Hinata for getting her hopes up like that then destroying them." Lee said.

"Huh? What do you mean getting her hopes up then destroying them? What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

" You can't be serious? Please tell me that you're joking." Amanda said.

"I'm not joking I don't understand what you mean." Naruto said confused.

Everyone else in the room knew how Hinata felt for Naruto. Everyone, that is, except Naruto. He apparently didn't understand a thing that was implied and not said strait forward.

"Naruto Hinata..." Neji was then muffled by Hinata's hand.

"No Neji. Don't tell him please." Hinata whispered to him.

Hinata let go of him and he said "fine."

"Good boy Neji." Amanda said hearing the conversation.

"Hey Naruto. I'm going to have to punish you for hurting Hinata. Seeing as I'm the oldest of the house right now, I here by punish you with NO RAMEN FOR ONE MONTH! That should teach you to be mean to poor Hinata." Amber then said.

"Hey Amber, speaking of ramen. Why don't you make us some please." Emily asked Amber. "I'm hungry and ramen sounds good."

"Ok I shall be back. Oh is there any one else, besides Naruto who isn't allowed to have any, who wants ramen." Amber asked them.

A few people raised their hands. Then Amber counted them and ran up stairs.

"Ok who's next to play? Naruto you're not aloud to play next because you hurt Hinata's feelings." Jackie said.

"Can I..." Orochimaru started but was cut off by Jackie.

"Get Back to work! You're not allowed to play till you fix our ceiling. And even then I don't know if Emily would let you play." Jackie told him.

"Oh I'll give it a shot." Sakura said taking the controller.

"Do you even know how to play? I mean you were knocked out when they explained how to play?" Emily asked afraid she would destroy the game like Orochimaru had.

"Don't worry I heard them subconsciously explain the game. I know what I'm doing." Sakura said confidently.

"Fine. You're next." Amanda said to Sakura. Then she told Emily "I'm sure Inner Sakura knows what to do. You know what I mean."

Sakura then stared to play the game. Who she fought I forgot but too bad for me and you. Ok well no one knew what to expect from her. She began battling and it soon became a close game when she managed to use a special jutsu, which killed her opponent. Hence she won.

"Yay! I won! I won! Did you see that Sasuke I won!" Sakura exclaimed happily jumping up and down. She was ecstatic over her win which looked like she wanted to win to brag and show off to Sasuke.

"Yeah you won. Awesome job." Sasuke said extremely sarcastic. "God didn't you think you could win. I mean this is such an easy game. It takes no skill what so ever."

"Well Sasuke if you think that it's such an easy game then YOU go next. I'm sure that you could win in at least ten counts and still have 80 of your life left." Emily said challenging him.

"Fine I'll do that but what do I get when I beat your conditions?" He asked.

"You can leave if you beat ALL of the conditions she set up." Amanda said.

"And if you only beat two of them, like let's say you only beat your opponent but within ten counts, then you have to stay but you don't have to work or do what we tell you to." Jackie put in.

"And if you only beat on condition, like you only win, then you can... tell Naruto to do what ever you want him to do." Emily finished the conditions.

" No I want to tell you what to do." Sasuke said to Emily.

"What? No! Here I got a better deal if you only win then I'll do one thing you want me to do but if you tell me to do anything wrong I'll just kill you. Now if you beat two conditions then you can tell me what to do for the rest of the day, same rule about nothing wrong and there are conditions on what you can tell me to do.. And if you beat all three conditions then you can either leave or tell me what to do with no limitations or conditions, but I'm sure you'll want to leave because tomorrow I might bit back." Emily said confident that he would lose.

Just then Amber walked downstairs with the ramen she started passing it out to every one who wanted some. "And what if he loses?" Neji asked.

"He has to make out with Orochimaru, Zabuza, and Haku." Amber said cutting into the conversation.

"WHAT? I'm NOT going to do that!" Sasuke yelled out.

"Why not? You afraid that you're going to lose." Shikamaru asked him slyly.

"No. But why in the world would I make out with them that's totally unreasonable." Sasuke responded.

"And having Emily do what you want her to do is not unreasonable?" Kakashi asked him looking up from his book.

"I say that it's balanced." Gaara said. " I would pay to watch you have to make out with those three."

"Yes! That should be a good show! But what about those three? Do they want to do that?" Gai asked being the only one to be concerned on what the three who would have to make out with him thought.

"Oh I'm perfectly at ease with that." Orochimaru said, "In fact I'll take their turns if they don't want to." he said gesturing towards Zabuza and Haku.

"We'll take our turns if you don't mind." Haku said for both himself and Zabuza.

"What? Do you meant that Sasuke gets to kiss them? Why not me?" Sakura complained.

"Because we're not trying to kill him or torture him just make him pay in the most embarrassing way possible." Amanda said.

"If you want to kiss some one Sakura then I will kiss you!" Lee exclaimed throwing himself at her. She jumped away but got pushed back into Lee by Jackie.

"sigh Fine I'll do it. I mean it's not like I'm going to totally lose." Sasuke said as he took up the controller. The next battle was against Naruto in the game.

Not even five counts later Sasuke had lost. The Naruto in the game didn't even loose any life. Emily was on the ground laughing, Amber went and got her camera, and everyone else was waiting for her to come back so Sasuke would have to make out with Orochimaru, Zabuza, and Haku.

**Ha Ha Ha! Now you have to read the next chapter to find out what happens! I hope that you like it so far. I'm putting my soul or really my humor into this story. Let me know if there is anything that you think I should do. All funny ideas are wanted. Ok well till next time.**


	7. consiquences

**Hellos again well I'll cut to the chase. **

**Last time Sasuke lost his battle and had to face Capital punishment on Amanda, Amber, Emily, and Jackie's level. O.O That meant he had to make out with Orochimaru, Haku, and Zabuza.**

**Oh the horrors! Ok well here we go!**

Sasuke stood there in pure terror and shock. Thoughts running through his head. 'What was going to happen to him? How could he lose? What terror would he end up witnessing? How evil could these people be?' All those thoughts going though his head paralyzing him where he stood.

Amber arrived back to the room and Orochimaru who was really anci jumped up and yelled "I call first dibs!" and then lunged at Sasuke pinning him to the floor. Orochimaru was on top of Sasuke forcing him into a kiss. Amber stood there flashing the camera like crazy while everyone else stood there watching intensely. Well everyone that is except Sakura who was a total wreck muttering to herself things like 'it's all a lie' and 'its not Sasuke on the ground being kissed by Orochimaru" while in the fetal position.

After a while Orochimaru got up off of Sasuke smiling like crazy. Sasuke however remained on the floor in what looked like a trance but was sheer terror. Amber also took a picture of the defenseless Uchiha. Haku then came up to take his turn with Sasuke. Haku was not as long as Orochimaru had been and Zabuza was even shorter.

Poor Sasuke after they were done he managed to move to the far corner of the room and sat there staring at the wall with the blankest face that you could ever find. While everyone else returned their attention to the game. Amanda went over to pick up the game controller to continue with the game. She then started to play the game and won.

"Hey Sasuke do you want to try again and have the same bet?" Jackie asked him teasingly, Emily fell over and started to laugh again remembering the last twenty minutes ago.

Sasuke got up, fury in his eyes, and walked over to where Emily knelt laughing. He then atempted to kick her but was stopped. He was now frozen still not able to move. He knew what had happened, Shikamaru used his shadow possetion jutsu.

"Now, now. I know that you are mad at her for setting those consequences but you agreed to them." Shikamaru told him.

"Yes you agreed and payed the price and made for a good show." Kakashi agreed with Shikamaru.

Emily got up and moved away, then said "Thank you. But um...why did you help?"

"Because I want to see him have to go through more of your bets and pay the price. It provides with much entertainment." Shikamaru replied bluntly.

"Ohhhhh. Sure you do." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Yes I do. And what about you why don't you try sucking up a bit to get your ramen back." Shikamaru countered him. As he released Sasuke who then ran at Shikamaru who was unprepared for that.

Then Sasuke was stopped again this time by...gasp GAARA!

"What!? Why are you stopping me? I thought you were all gun-hoe for killing people." Sasuke shot at Gaara.

"But I am with Shikamaru on this one. It is fun to watch you be tortured. I love to watch them torture you when they are clearly weaker than you. Or maybe they're not weaker then you maybe you're weaker." Gaara said, clearly tantalizing him.

"GRRRR!!! Just let go of me!!" Sasuke yelled really really mad.

"Only if you behave, will he let you go." Amber told Sasuke as if she were talking to a bad three year older.

"FINE! I'll behave."

"Promise?"

"YES I PROMISE TO BEHAVE! Happy now let me go." sasuke said getting really pissed off at all of them.

"Ok, well it's your choice Gaara. You can either a) let him go or b) do what ever you want to with him but don't kill him." Amber told Gaara.

"I guess I had better let him go." Gaara said.

"You know what?" Amanda said. "I'm going to nominate today National Pick on Sasuke Day."

"Why are you doing that?" Lee asked.

"Because it seems like an approperiate name for today since we keep picking on Sasuke." Amanda explained to them.

"Well since we're at it can I think up of a way to pick on him? You guys didn't use my idea last time." Jackie pouted.

"Yeah but you sat on him." Neji said.

"Yeah. And that's not much to do." Jackie said/complained.

"She should be able to do whatever she wants on National Pick on Sasuke Day!!" Gai yelled out joyfully. "Don't let her waste her youth missing out on this glorious day!"

"Oh sensei! How do I ever become like you? So cool and sexy." Lee asked his sensei idealizing him.

Kakashi looked up from his book and asked "Am I going def or did someone just say that Gai was cool and sexy?"

"No you're not going def! My Students.." Gai started.

"Student" Neji corrected him.

"STUDENT seem to see me for who I really am. Unlike yours." Gai finished putting stress on the word student.

"Alright Gai you just keep thinking that. Keep on thinking 'you can do it, you can do it'." Kakashi told Gai clearly making fun of him.

"What do you think you're sexy? No one would be able to tell. They can only see 1/4 of your face if that." Orochimaru told Kakashi entering into the conversation.

"Well at least I don't look like a girl." Kakashi shot back.

"Well I'll have you know that I look this way for a reason." Orochimaru said.

"Pardon?" O.O Everyone asked in unison with shock on their faces.

"Um I think that we had better get back to unlocking all of the characters we can." Amanda said breaking the silence.

"Ok well can we tie Sasuke up and paint him to look like a target or a deer?" Jackie asked.

"Um why?" Emily asked her afraid to find out.

"Oh you'll see." Jackie said in a sing song voice almost.

"Yeah! Lets do that! Let's paint Sasuke!" Naruto yelled out.

Minutes later Sasuke had been tied up and was painted many colors in no certain order. Everyone had helped paint him to take part in National Pick on Sasuke Day. Well everyone except Sakura and Orochimaru. Sakura was trying to make everyone else stop and Orochimaru was forbidden to help after his attempts at trying to make out with him again.

They then hung Sasuke up to show off their work, when they heard a evil laughter come from the dark corner of the room. They turned around to see who it was and saw...

**WOW!! That took forever. Well you'll have to wait until next time to see who it is unless you already guessed. Well I hope you liked it. Yeah I know that this might seem a tad bit boring. I'm sorry if it does seem that why. You see I've been really tired lately and almost didn't write this chapter. But what can I say school is long and a drag. Well thanks for reading it this far. Please tell me if you think I should change anything or if you have any ideas. Till next time.**


	8. brotherly love

**Hello Everyone!!!!!!! How art thou? Hehe old English.**

**Ok I want to thank all of you who reviewed. Thank you for your ideas they were awesome! I hope that all of you reading this are happy with it and that you don't think that it is a complete failure as a story.**

**Ok so a recap of last time is that Sasuke was tied up and hung up to show everyone's awesome art skills (koffkoff). The day was declared "National Pick on Sasuke Day" and then someone was evilly laughing who no one knew, yet anyways.**

Every one turned around to see who was there (well every one except Sasuke who was tied up and hanging from the ceiling).

"Gasp It's ... oh wait your not who I thought you were. Sorry for the misunderstanding." Amber said turning around forgetting about the man who stood there.

"Itachi!" Orochimaru gasped in surprise and shock. "What are you doing here? I was here first so you just disappear. No one wants you here. You're not going to get me to leave like you did at Akatsuki." Orochimaru said in what could be taken as a angry 'I was here first' voice.

"I just thought that I would check in on my little brother." Itachi said walking over to where Sasuke hung. "But it looks like my poor little brother is in some trouble so I shall help..."

"Help him and your dead meat." Jackie interrupted him with her threat.

Itachi turned to look at who interrupted him to see that it was just 'a little girl' then he said "well I was going to say that I would help you guys. But since I was so rudely interrupted I guess I'll just have to help him. Anyways what is a small little girl like yourself going to do about it." He said going to untie Sasuke or so they thought until BAM!!!

Jackie knocked him over and was on top of him pinning him down. Amanda and Emily sat there laughing while Amber took pictures of the moment saying "I thought that it was supposed to be the other way around. You know."

"This is what I'm gong to so about it! Ha! Now try to untie him! I warned you." Jackie said when he flipped her off of him.

He then looked at her in the eyes using his Sharigan on her but it didn't seem to work on her since she again came flying at him and knocked him over again.

"GRR! NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME IF YOU TRY TO DO ANYTHING TO HELP SASUKE TODAY THE REST OF TODAY AND TOMORROW WILL BE BEAT UP/PICK ON **ITACHI** DAY!!!!!!!!" Jackie yelled extremely angry.

"Ok I give! I give up! You win!" Itachi cried out.

"Haha the mighty Itachi can't beat the little girl!" Orochimare laughed at him.

"And you get back to work and FIX THAT CEILING!!!" Jackie yelled at Orochimaru. Everyone was shocked and now scared of Jackie. Everyone who could took a step back from her.

"Itachi what are you really doing here?" Kakashi asked him.

"That's a good Question too bad I didn't think of it!!" Gai cried out loud in disappointment but still in a happy jolly tone that he was always in.

"Yes it is to bad Sensei! But I don't doubt that you had an even better question in mind!" Lee exclaimed out loud as always.

"My god someone save me." Neji muttered to himself.

"So...why are you here then?" Shikamaru asked bringing up the question again.

"Well I was reading the story and found out that the monkey, wait I mean the moron, wait I mean.. I don't know what to call him but you understand something really, really stupid, over there lost your code and then Mr. Forgetful forgot the code and that you had to play all the scenarios to get all the characters. So I thought that I could help by giving you the code." Itachi told them.

"Really!? Cool!!! Put them in!" Emily said really happy.

"Well I would but your little monster over there attacked me so... I don't think that I won't." Itachi told them.

"What!? No! You have to put them in! Please!" Amanda begged. Amber then ran upstairs and was heard coming back down with something or some one else.

"Get him Blackie!!!!!" She yelled pointing at Itachi. Blackie the dog ran over to him and started to bark at him as he hid behind Hinata who happened to be the closest to him.

"No don't eat me!!! Alright, alright I'll put the code in. Just don't let him eat me." Itachi cried out.

"Ok! Oh and it's a girl. Now put the code in." Amber said pulling Blackie away and letting her out again.

Itachi put the code in and Emily saved the game right away.

"Well there's the reason we lost the characters. You didn't save the game." Orochimaru said matter of factly. "So I was right it wasn't my fault!"

Emily turned to glare at him "What was that you say?" she said her voice full of malice.

"Nothing. Just that you were right and I was wrong." Orochimaru lied.

"Good. But I don't like liars so...you're going to have to pay for lying. Hm but what to make you do?" Emily said to him.

"What!? So no matter what I said you were going to nail me!?" Orochimaru gasped at her.

"Yep!! I found the loophole to making you get in trouble. So now what will we have you do?" Emily said grinning a shark toothed grin.

"Oh I know!!" Amanda said with something glinting in her eye. "Lets make him.." She whispered to Emily, Amber, and Jackie.

Almost immediately their eyes lit up. They turned to Orochimaru grinning a purely evil grin. They grabbed him even though he was yelling out to stop and let him go. They then dragged him upstairs.

Everyone could hear his pleads for them to stop. They then say Amber run back downstairs and into her room. She came back out carrying something and went back upstairs. No one dared to go see what was happening. When they came back down they were accompanied by another girl.

"Hey everyone look it's LeeAnne!" Amanda said.

"Hey I remember you! You're that short girl!" Naruto yelled out.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!? DID YOU SAY SHORT!!!!!!!!!!" LeeAnne yelled as she ran at Naruto.

"Wait LeeAnne! No!!!!!!! We can't cover murders!" Emily yelled out at her.

LeeAnne stopped dead in her tracks, "Oh I didn't know that. Well could I beat him up into a bloody pulp?" She asked.

"It fine if you beat him up but don't get any blood on the carpets. If you my mom would kill you." Amber said.

"What how can you guys be so mean? I mean first you make Sasuke make out with Orochimaru, Haku, and Zabuza. Then you tie him up and paint him. Then you do what ever you did to Orochimaru, which I really don't care about. But now you are letting your friend beat up Naruto! Why are you so mean?" Sakura asked mad at them clearly.

"What you want to be next? We're just like that to the people we don't like. And what about you? You're always picking on poor Naruto." Amanda said faking sorrow for Naruto.

"What!? Don't try to turn this on me!" Sakura said.

LeeAnne then turned over to Sakura and ran at her hitting her. "Don't you be mean to my friends! I'm going to make you pay for your meanness on my friends." LeeAnne said mad at Sakura as she knocked her out.

"Aw, Thank you LeeAnne." Amanda said.

"No Problem. Needed to take his short remark out on someone." LeeAnne said.

"Sorry to interrupt your friend ship moment but do you think you could please let me down? I have learned my lesson and won't do anything to try and hurt you again." Sasuke said.

"Aw. I think he learned to swallow his pride. I think that we could let him down now." Emily said.

"I don't care if he learned to swallow his pride. I think we should leave him up there." Gaara said.

"Why do you think that?" Hinata asked shyly barely hearable.

"I'm with Gaara on this one." Shikamaru said.

"Well I think that we should let him down!"Gai yelled out. "He might be my opponents student but I am kind and take his side!"

"I also think that we should let him down!" Lee said obviously siding with his "ideal".

"I say that we leave him up there then." Neji said disagreeing with his team.

"I don' t care what you do with him." Kakashi said.

"I say leave him up there. He is finally getting what he deserves." Naruto yelled out.

"Okay well we are the law her so we shall have a conference and decide what should be done with him." Amber said.

Amber, Amanda, Emily, Jackie and LeeAnne huddled together then parted.

"We have decide to let him down. But he will have to wear a dress for the rest of the day." Amanda gave everyone the verdict of their discussion.

"Is everyone alright with that, besides the defendant." Emily asked.

Everyone shrugged their shoulders and said yeah. They then let Sasuke down and asked Kakashi to make sure that he put his dress on as they lead him to Amber's room and picked out a pick ruffled summer dress that was really old.

Every one waited for him to come out.

"So LeeAnne what are you doing here?" Amanda asked.

"Oh I'm going to sleep over if that's alright." LeeAnne Said.

Sure why not. We'll need people to help keep watch over them." Amanda said gesturing to everyone around them.

"Hey I'm staying over then too!" Emily shouted.

"Awesome that means we can still play the game." Amber said.

OH about the game can I play?" LeeAnne asked.

"Sure why don't you and... hm? You should you play against?" Amanda asked.

OH I know how to solve this! Eanny meanny minny moe" Emily started doing inny meanny minny moe to find someone for LeeAnne to play against.

She landed on Neji and said "Neji you get to play the game against LeeAnne!"

"I'd rather not." he told her.

"Do you want Lee or Gai to play? Can you imagine what would happen if you played?" Amanda whispered to Neji.

"Alright I'll play." He told everyone not wanting to watch Gai or Lee play.

He and LeeAnne both took up there controllers. And began to play. Emily leaned over to Amanda "What did you tell him?" she asked her.

"Just that if he didn't play lee or Gai would." Amanda told Emily.

"Oh. Good job." Emily said.

**ok I'm going to end this here. I'm so sorry. I know that, that was a long boring chapter. And I am soooooo so so so so sorry about that. I'll try better next time. Please don't hate me! I'll defiantly do better next chapter. I have a really good idea for the next chapter. I tried to get everyone into this chapter. I mean I tried to get them all to do something. It's hard to do that though because there are so many of them. But thanks for reading so far. **


	9. the sleppover begins

**YAY after many long days of me not writing I have finally made myself start to write!! I am so sorry for all you who could have killed me because of the really boring last chapter. That is why I shouldn't write when I am completely bored and tired. I promise to try and make this chapter better. **

**Ok so last chapter Itachi appeared and Sasuke had to wear a dress and Orochimaru ended up being taken upstairs for torture if you will, since in one's words, I am trying to torture these people. Which actually might be true. Well Neji and LeeAnne are going to battle it out (finally I seemed to have drifted away from the actual game but I'm trying to get back there a little). **

After a grueling battle between Neji, as himself, and LeeAnne, as Gaara, the final outcome of the battle was given (or seen). It was... Neji who won by a good amount actually but LeeAnne managed to keep up with him. Ok I was joking Neji some how managed to be EXTREMELY good at the game and beat LeeAnne really fast, but that can also be accounted for the fact that LeeAnne had trouble fitting all the buttons when Neji used his special jutsu.

"Holy Cow!!! Neji, how are YOU so good at this!? I mean, HOW IN THE WORLD DO YOU KNOW HOW TO PLAY VIDEO GAMES!!" Emily asked(yelled) at him.

"Well when I get bored I go and play Lee's PS2 and he happened to have this game (a/n reference chapter one if you are confused about this) and I ended up playing it." Neji said not really caring much.

"No way! Really!? Why didn't you invite me over to play the game so I could also get better!?" Naruto complained.

"Well Naruto, I never really 'invited' Neji over to play the game, he just came over once and started to play it." Lee told him.

"WHAT!?!? Neji went over to your house free willingly!? That is totally and completely unbelievable!" Amanda shouted out in pure surprise.

"Why is that so unbelievable? My students happen to be best friends." Gai said, "unlike another team I know." he said.

"Well Gai one reason that she can't see Neji going over to Lee's house is because we all know that Neji absolutely hates you and Lee." Kakashi said as he came out of Amber's bedroom.

Everyone gasped as a very irritated, younger Uchiha came out of the bedroom wearing a pink fluffy dress. He was muttering how he hated the world and all that jazz.

"Aw, you make such a cute little girl brother. If I didn't know better I would jump on you and..." Itachi was saying until Emily hit him(because the author didn't want the police to arrest me).

"HEY!! WATCH WHAT YOU SAY!!!! There are little ears here!" Emily yelled at him before he could say anything that might send bad images to people (might be too late for some) and before he scarred his brother for life (she's a tad bit too late on that one).

The room went silent for a moment till Amber said "Um.. So Neji... why were you at Lee's then." bringing up there previous topic before anything bad happened that they didn't want.

"Well I was bored and Hinata was playing on our Playstation so I decided to go over and take Lee's. but he was there so he started to talk and wouldn't shut up. So I decided to tape him up with duck tape." Neji said.

"Aw the wonders that duck tape can do for us." Gai said out of no where.

"Yes... well after that I didn't feel like unplugging his PS2 since it was already hooked up and running. I then started to play the game that was already in which happened to be that one. And if you want to know something I don't think Lee can play so don't let him, because the game hadn't been played before when I played his, just thought I would let you know." Neji told them.

"Yeah you're just a little too late for that." Amber said.

"Um... you guys I just remembered something we left Orochimaru upstairs. And I think we left the movie on too long. I mean after a while I think it starts to replay." Emily said.

"Oh well. We'll just have to go get him now then." Amanda said calmly not even worried that they forgot him.

Emily, Amanda and Amber then went up stairs to go get Orochimaru, leaving Jackie and LeeAnne in charge while they weren't there. But that was kinda useless since they came back down a few minutes later, hauling Orochimaru who had wide eyes and was mutter something like 'tell someone if it feels funny and weird' to himself. When they sat him down on the floor he started to rock back and forth in the fetal position.

"Ok this is just a question, but what did you do to him?" Gaara asked.

"Well we made him watch this movie about sexual harassment. We didn't think that it would totally break him down though we thought that he would just be bored to death." Emily said innocently.

"Yeah we even gave him the little kids version, so not to over whelm him." Amanda added.

"Well I think you over whelmed him into the point of breaking down." Itachi said.

"How bad is the movie anyways?" Hinata asked timidly.

"Not that bad, I mean it shouldn't have done this to him." Jackie said.

"Maybe he watched the wrong one." Zabuza offered as a suggestion.

"No because it started to replay again when we were up there." Amber said. "Hm? But I wonder how many times he ended up watching it?" she asked rhetorically.

"I don't want to know." Gaara said.

"yawn Wow it's getting late." LeeAnne said.

"Yeah Shikamaru's already asleep." Jackie said.

"Well let's forget about Orochimaru and get beds set up for every one." Amanda said.

"I know!! Let's all sleep down stairs!!" Emily said.

"Sure. Why not." Amber said.

After a while of setting up places to sleep and all that everyone was ready to go to sleep (or at least were at there respective place) when Amanda said "We should probably put Orochimaru in this sleeping bag." after noticing that he was still in his fetal position.

"Yeah, you're right come on lets get him to go to bed." LeeAnne agreed.

They then worked on getting Orochimaru to go to sleep. After a while they decided to drug him and that worked because they couldn't seem to get him to sleep any other way. They all then decided to go to sleep.

After a while everyone except Gaara was asleep. But Gaara got bored not being able to sleep and decide to play the radio. When he turned it on he didn't expect it to be turned all the way up, but it was and he ended up waking everyone except Orochimaru who was over dosed on sleeping pills.

"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?!?!?!?!?" a grumpy Emily yelled at Gaara.

"I got bored and decided to listen to some music." Gaara said.

"No music time, sleep time." A very sleepy Amanda said turning off the music.

"Justgotosleep." Amber said running all of her words together.

Everyone went back to sleep almost immediately. Well that is everyone but Gaara who can't sleep. And again after a little bit he got really bored and started to watch TV. Now he could have gotten away with watching TV if it hadn't been for the fact that he decided to turn up the volume really loud. This of corse woke a lot of people.

Emily who was really ticked now went and turned off the TV and then went into the bathroom and came out carrying a bottle of pills. She poke Amanda and told Amanda to hold down Gaara with Jackie.

When Gaara was pinned down Emily forced him to eat the pills, which were sleeping pills. But that was a bad thing because then Gaara's evil demon came out and was going to kill everyone. But being that Emily, Amanda, Jackie and everyone else were too tired to put up with it hey decided to drug him.

After one bottle of sleeping pills Gaara was himself again and was sleeping. Everyone else then went back to sleep. But fate seemed to not want them to sleep.

**Okay dooky I hoped you liked this chapter and I have a lot more in store for next chapter. But you'll have to wait because I am too tired to write more. Well please review and tell me what you think and if you have any ideas that you think would be good.**


	10. Who's in the closet

**Hello, Everyone!!!!! This is no ordinary chapter! No this chapter is my special BIRTHDAY CHAPTER!!! YAY!!! whoot whoot! (Don't ask, I don't know). Yes this is my special gift to you, though it should be the other way around. Well as part of this chapter I will inform you of everyone's b'days. Starting with Itachi! Itachi09 June, Gai01 January(how odd that he should have that date cause for his eye brows), Kakashi15 September, Hinata27 December, Gaara!19 January, Shikamaru22 September, Lee27 November(ironically my friend's b'day is also on that day poor her, her sisters keep calling him his twin), Neji03 July, Sakura28 march, Naruto10 October(does anybody else sense a connection to his b'day and his favorite color, orange?), Sasuke23 July, and Orochimaru27 October. **

**Ok there are the b'day's of the characters in the story so far I do have a lot of other characters but on with the story, **

**ok last time they were trying to go to sleep and had to drug Orochimaru, Gaara, and Gaara's beast thing but that won't be the end of their problems.**

A little later that night around 2:00, not long after the Gaara incident, did Itachi Wake up having to go to the little boys room. On his way to the bathroom he heard a noise and well you know the saying curiosity killed the cat? Well Itachi seemed not to know it and decided to go see what the sound was.

He followed the 'psst' sound until he came to a closet. He looked at the door to the closet and asked "Hello? Is any one in there?" in a whisper.

No response came but another 'psst'. Itachi wondered even more what the sound was.

"Hello? Is there someone in there?" He asked in a whisper with a almost scared voice.

"Yes." another whisper that dragged out the word answered from the closet.

"Oh. Who are you?" Itachi asked again in a whisper now from the fear that if he woke the others he'd be a dead man for sure.

"It's me." the voice came back to him.

"Who's 'me'?" Itachi asked.

"Me!"

"Who!? I don't know who you are?"

The voice muttered a swear word and responded sarcastically "_The bogeyman! _Now let me out!"

"WHAT!?!?" Itachi screamed and screamed again really loud and he forgot that he had to go to the bathroom and decided that he was already at the bathroom (he wet himself in other words).

Everyone who wasn't drugged and wasn't sleeping like a rock (a.k.a Amber, Gai, Lee and Kakashi) and came running upstairs to see what the problem was.

"What's wrong!? What happened? Stop! Drop! And roll!!" Yelled a still tired Emily.

"DasdajfkldjTHERE;iohaeihfoihdkjfBOGEYMANjalk;jfdlajflkINdhjdajCLOSET!!!!!!!!!!!"Itachi said in gibberish. "HELP!!!!!"

"What? What are you saying? SLOW DOWN." Amanda told him. "Breath." she stretched out the word. "Ok now tell us, slowly and clearly, what happened?"

Itachi took in a deep breath and then said "There's a Bogeyman in the closet." calmly, then not so calmly "HELP ME!!! HE'S GOING TO EAT ME!!!!"

" I doubt he'll eat you. That would probably be someone like Amber." Amanda said under her breath.

"What?" Itachi asked not hearing what she said and looking up with said puppy dog eyes(That's hard for me to imagine Itachi puppy eyes the MATH WON'T WORK!!!)

"Uh? Nothing just thinking of a way to get your bogeyman before he eats you" Amanda said to him giving him false hope like what you do to a little kid (well I do).

"Oh, okay then."

"Um you can get the bogeyman yourself. I'm not helping till he cleans up his mess." Shikamaru said with everyone else agreeing.

"Yeah why don't you clean that up before Amber gets up and kills you." Amanda told Itachi.

"You're not going to let them or Emily kill me are you?" Itachi asked Amanda.

"Uh, no they won't kill you just clean that up." Amanda told him and everyone kind of just fell asleep for a little bit while Itachi cleaned up his little mess (koffkoffHUGEkoffkoff).

"Ok! I'm done now it's time to get rid of the bogeyman!" Itachi said happily.

All the while no one seemed to hear the please from within the closet to be let out. That was probably because they were a little to loud to hear and to tired to pay attention to them.

"Alright we'll have Jackie open the door and then we'll attack who or what ever come out of there." Shikamaru explained. "Ok so any questions?"

"Yeah, Why do you get to decide?" Haku asked.

"Because I was the first name that popped into the authors head to form a plan. Do you have any thing else to ask now? No? Good." Shikamaru said as everyone got ready to open the door. Ok so most everyone just stood where they were as Jackie went to open the door.

When Jackie pulled open the closet door there was aloud bang and Kiba fell on the floor out of the closet! Yes Kiba! And also Akamaru who is always with him.

"Kiba!? What are you doing here?" Hinata asked surprised to see her teammate there.

"Well I figured that I would join your guy's party." Kiba told them.

"Ok. Well I'm not that sure that we are having a party. But why are you in our closet?" the ever so smart Amanda asked him.

"Well you see when I came in I saw someone in the shadows and went to see who it was thinking it was someone I knew. But it wasn't so I was going to run down to tell you guys there was a stranger in the house but they threw me into the closet and locked it. That's what I was doing in your closet." Kiba said.

"So we got up just because you were locked in the closet and tinkle winkle over there got scared." Emily said angry referring to Itachi.

"Hey none of this would have happened if he just let me out." Kiba said defending himself.

"But you said you were the bogeyman! How was I supposed to know who you were?" Itachi whined.

"Hey you guys before you start arguing did anybody realize that there is probably a burglar in the house." Sasuke stated.

"What!? A burglar! Sasuke save me!" Sakura yelled trying to jump into Sasuke's arms but falling on the ground due to the fact that Sasuke moved.

"Oh, right. You've got a point there." Kiba said.

"No!!!! HE'S GOING TO EAT ME!!!!!!" Itachi yelled out in a panic jumping behind Amanda, his new hero.

"Let's go get him and beat the pulp out of him!" Jackie said excited for a hunt.(o.O)

So they all decided to go find the burglar, their first stop the downstairs living room were everyone was supposed to be sleeping. When they got down the stairs they saw that the TV was on and that some one was playing the game. They then huddled on the stairs.

"Ok so who's going to go out there first." Neji asked.

"How about we send Itachi since he woke us up and got us into this mess." Zabuza offered.

"No! Not me!! He'll...mff...mff.." Itachi was cut off by at least three hands trying to muffle his loudness.

"Bad idea. Did you forget that he's a really big baby. Ok so next idea." Sasuke said basking in the fact that his brother was afraid of almost everything.

"How about we send you out?" Jackie said grinning a shark tooth grin.

"How about we draw sticks who ever gets the shortest has to go out there and face the burglar." Emily offered.

"Where do you come up with that idea?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well..."Emily started but was interrupted.

"Don't use my excuse about the author either." Shikamaru added.

"Fine be that way. Well I'm usually a very indecisive person so this is an easy way to solve the problems. What do you have any problems with that because if you do we (a/n: meaning I) can fix that." Emily said grinning with malice.

"No, no just wondered was all. No problem what's so ever." Shikamaru said as the others agreed. They got some straws and each pulled one out and in the end Emily had the shortest straw.

Emily slowly walked into the living room and when no one else could see her they heard her say/yell "What the hell are you doing here!?" Everyone decided that they should come out and help now.

But when they came into the room a sight that they didn't expect welcomed them. Some shorter than Emily girl with brown hair which none of them had seen before was there hugging Emily while Emily yelled.

"Why are you here? Will you let go!? Let go!" Emily yelled and the girl let go.

"Emily I'm so happy to see you!" the girl said.

"Um Emily who is that?" Amanda asked.

"This is Lauren she is my step sister and frankly she's become quite annoying." Emily said.

"Ok. So what are you doing here?" Amanda asked to Lauren.

"Well I heard that there was a party so I decided to come over." She answered.

"Who in hell keeps telling everyone that there is a party!? There is no party!!" Jackie yelled.

"Well I heard there was a party from GeminiEyes." Lauren said.

"Hey me too! I wonder was she lying to us?" Kiba said and questioned.

"I don't know? But this is some awesome game!!" Lauren said happily.

"Ok now that we know who the burglar was let's go to sleep and when we wake up tomorrow we can play more." Amanda said.

They turned off the TV and game, got Lauren a sleeping bag and then went to their respectful bags. Well almost everyone went to their own bags. Itachi followed Amanda to her bag and asked "could I sleep with you? I'm afraid of the monsters."

"What!? Hell no! Go sleep in your own bag!" Amanda yelled at him. She then got in her bag and started to go to sleep.

Then about not even ten minutes later did she feel someone snuggling up next to her. On instinct she jumped up and kick who ever it was trying to snuggle up to her. Now the kick wouldn't have been that bad if it weren't for the fact that she played soccer and ran cross country meaning her kick hurt like hell.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Amanda yelled At the person who turned out to be Itachi.

"I'm trying to stay close to you." He whined. "I'm afraid of the monsters!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!"Amanda screamed into his face.

"But, I'm afraid and you're my hero!" Itachi whined further.

"No! EMILY!!!!! Help me! He's trying to molest me!"

Emily then woke up to see what was going on along with a few others. "What's going on?" Emily asked sleepily.

"He won't leave me alone!" Amanda told her pointing to Itachi.

Being to tired to fully register any other ideas Emily decide to chain Itachi to a pole. Everyone who was up helped tie him up including Sasuke who was in heaven. They then duck taped his mouth and went back to sleep in peace.

**Well there is my chapter!! Hope you like it! I'll add Kiba later don't have his b'day right now. Well please review and I am soo sorry to all the Itachi lovers out there but I like to make him afraid of everything. And yes I am out to get them all! Mhahahahahaha!!!! koffkoff alright I'm back to normal or as normal as normal gets anyways.**


	11. Malnourished

**Happy New year!! Yes I know its been forever and I'm really, really sorry. I've had a lot of projects for school and I didn't really have any idea at first on what I was going to write. Well enough of me to the story!!!!!!**

After all of their troubles they finally managed to get to sleep. And sleep they did. Well that is till all those who weren't woken up in the middle of the night got up fully rested and decided to get everyone else up.

Everyone got up and walked upstairs still tired. Well not everyone, since they were still in a particle sleep they forgot about Itachi who was tied up to the pole downstairs.

"yawn so what do you have to eat for breakfast?" Kakashi asked while he started to read his book.

Everyone looked to Amber, "Um...I don't know. Let's see what we have." She said as she opened the cupboards to find...

Nothing! There was absolutely in the cupboards to eat. Everyone sweat dropped and Naruto yelled "WHAT!? How do you have nothing in your cupboards?"

"Well we haven't gone shopping I guess." Jackie said.

"Hey hold your horses. We'll just look in the fridge and see what we have." Amanda said calmly irritated that they didn't have anything.

Amber opened the refrigerator and say that they had only soda/pop and bread. A lot of bread. I mean mountains of bread. Everyone sweat dropped again.

"Well we could have toast." Emily said optimistically.

"No I don't want toast. Hm... maybe we could go out and get something to eat?" Amanda said.

"Or I could eat you all!!" Amber said happily but joking around. Most of the others didn't know this though so they looked at her in a funny yet frightened way.

"Or we could eat cinnamon rolls." Jackie said pulling out a thing of cinnamon rolls.

"Where'd you get those?" Sakura asked.

"They were on the door of the fridge." she said in answer to her question.

As the cinnamon rolls were cooking everyone was standing around the kitchen waiting.

"You know what I just noticed?" Emily asked randomly.

"No, I do not know what you just realized. What have you just noticed in your youthfulness!?" Gai practically yelled, and everyone who wasn't fully awake yet was now.

"Well I just noticed that Gaara is really skin and short too." Emily said.

"So?" Sasuke said not caring about it.

"Well I think he may be malnourished." Emily concluded.

"I'm not malnourished." Gaara entered into the conversation about himself.

"Are you anorexic then?" Haku asked.

"No. I eat plenty of food." Gaara said slightly getting mad that they thought he had problems with eating.

"Oh! I see you're certainly bulimic then!" Lee said a little too excited for comfort.

"No. I am not bulimic. I eat my food and keep it down." Gaara said angry.

"Has anyone thought that it may be that he is so skinny because he has a racoon living inside of him?" LeeAnne said.

"That can't be it! It's just a racoon, how much could it eat?" Lauren said dismissing the thought of Gaara's racoon eating all of his food.

"Maybe I'm just short." Gaara said putting an end to the conversation.

"Yeah!! Power to the short people!!" LeeAnne shouted.

"Are those cinnamon rolls done yet?" Shikamaru asked.

"Uh...Let me look." Amber said. "Yeah they're done. Time to eat!" She said as she took them out and everyone grabbed one.

"Hey I have a solution to Gaara's malnourished problem!" Amber shouted before she took of her cinnamon roll. Everyone looked at her questioningly.

Amber then grabbed Sasuke's roll right before he could take a bit of it and stuffed it into Gaara's mouth, almost causing him to choke.

"Hey! That was my roll."Sasuke yelled at her angry.

"Too bad he needs it more." Amber said with an evil glint in her eyes.

Gaara then swallowed the roll and before he could say anything else Amber stuffed Orochimaru's roll into his mouth. Orochimaru sat there for a second then snapped out of his trance from the other day and started to complain.

"Shut up or else we'll make you watch the video again." Jackie told him with pure malice in her voice, just the mention of the video shut Orochimaru up.

Gaara swallowed that roll and then Amber stuffed his own roll into his mouth.

"Amber stop your going to kill him!" Amanda pleaded for Gaara's life.

"I know this may be a little off topic but aren't we missing someone?" Neji asked out of the blue. Everyone looked around for a moment to see who wasn't there.

"Itachi." Zabuza said bluntly.

"W-what was that? I didn't hear you." Hinata said shyly.

Zabuza looked at her then said "We're missing Itachi."

"Oh." Hinata said looking down slightly afraid of Zabuza's large body compared to her own small one.

"So where is he?" Kakashi asked.

"Well they tied him to a pole last night." Lauren said.

"And he deserved it!!" Amanda lashed out.

"Why did you tie him to a pole?" Amber asked looking at Amanda strangely.

"He tried to rape me!!" Amanda yelled again.

"Um..." Was all Amber could say.

"Amanda became his new hero. And he said he was afraid of the dark so he wanted to sleep with her but she said no and so he tried snuggling up with her." Emily explained.

"Okay then. Well I guess we'll let him down when we go back down. So in the mean time..." Amber didn't finish her sentence but instead took the cinnamon roll that would have been Itachi's and stuffed it into Gaara's mouth.

Gaara swallowed it and then put up his sand barrier so that Amber couldn't force any more cinnamon rolls down his throat. And only when all the rolls were eaten did he come out.

Having nothing else to do everyone went back downstairs, but when they got there they didn't feel like untiing Itachi so they left him tied up on the pole, and began playing the game.

Not knowing who to choose to go first they decided to draw names out of a hat, but not having a hat they drew the names out of a plastic cup.

**well there you go I hope you like it and I'm sorry to all those you love Gaara and think I'm being mean to him. Sorry-.-' Well hope you review but till next.**


	12. Let the Tournament Begin!

**Hey everybody!!! thanks for all your reviews and thanks for reading this far! **

**Well a recap from last time is uh... let's see? They woke up and...OH!! They couldn't hind any food but cinnamon rolls and Amber force fed Gaara with some other people's rolls and then that's all I think? Oh wait they pulled names out of a hat to play the game! Sorry short term memory.--'**

They all had put their names into a cup and then names were pulled out in two to start the first battles of the 'tournament'. The matches were then as followed:

**Jackie vs. Haku**

**Neji vs. Shikamaru**

**LeeAnne vs. Sasuke**

**Orochimaru vs. Amanda**

**Kakashi vs. Naruto**

**Sakura vs Lee**

**Emily vs. Zabuza**

**Itachi vs. Amber**

**Hinata vs. Gai**

**Kiba vs. Gaara**

**and poor Lauren didn't have any one to fight.**

"WAAA!!! I don't have anyone to fight against!!" Lauren cried.

"WAIT!!" Emily burst out after a few seconds. "Orochimaru you were forbidden to play this game so that means Lauren you take Orochimaru's place." Emily said triumphantly.

"But I ..." Orochimaru started.

"Oh Orochimaru if you don't want to listen we can always make you watch your favorite show." Jackie said in a sing song voice.

Orochimaru seemed to go pale(er) (if that's possible?) But he shut.

So now instead of Orochimaru vs. Amanda it was Lauren vs. Amanda. Everyone seemed fine with the parings until Sasuke noticed something.

"How did Itachi's name get on here I thought he was tied up?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh well I couldn't stand to watch him miss out on this youthful tournament!" Lee cried out loud going into his nice guy pose shining his teeth that blinded everybody. Everyone tried to hide from the blinding light that reflected off his teeth but to avail.

Then all oh a sudden they heard a voice say "Sunglasses block the evil light" they then tried to see who it was but Lee was still smiling. Then all of a sudden something black and big wrapped around Lee's head blocking the light that generated from his teeth.

Everyone could now see and when the looked up to see who had helped them they saw none other than Shino!! And that the big, black thing was actually a lot of little bugs!

"Uh! Shino what are you doing here?" Hinata asked timidly.

"Hey dude!! What brings you this way!" Kiba yelled loudly.

Shino just stared at him. "I bring gifts."

"Ohhhh!!! Presents!! Whatdidyoubring! Whatdidyoubring!" Jackie exclaimed happily squeezing her words together.

Shino reached into his coat as everyone watched him closely then he wiped out... "Sunglasses." he said bluntly passing out sunglasses that looked just like his.

"Uh... Thanks?" Amanda said looking confused along with everyone else.

"COOL!! Sunglasses!! I've always wanted a pair!!" Naruto yelled out not the least bit confused like everyone else.

"Ok? So why did you get us sunglasses?" Neji asked.

"Lee's teeth blind." Shino said bluntly.

"Could you be more specific?" Kakashi asked not looking up from his book.

"No." Shino answered, everyone sweat dropped except Lee, who was still suffocating under Shino's bugs.

"MY GOODNESS!! WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT!!" Gai cried out just now noticing Lee's problem.

"Opps." Shino said with no emotion at all. All the bugs then cam back to their master and Lee started to breath again.

"So how long are you staying?" Haku asked.

"Leaving now." Shino said no longer speaking in full sentences.

"How are you leaving?" Zabuza further asked.

Shino then puffed away in a cloud of bugs and was no longer able to be seen. Everyone just stood there for a few seconds wondering what to do.

"Um...how about we begin our tournament?" Sakura said.

"Ok! I'll untie Itachi!" Jackie volunteered.

"Wait!! Don't untie him till his turn!" Amanda shouted out.

"Why?" Gaara asked.

"Because he'll attack me again like last night and I don't want him to." Amanda answered. No one bothered to try and defend why Itachi should be untied so they left him tied up to the poll.

They then began their battle. First up! Jackie vs. Haku!

The two choose their characters, Haku as Haku and Jackie as Gaara. They then choose to fight in Suna where the vending machine is.

The battle began with Jackie running really fast at Haku then hitting him. Haku then up staged and Jackie followed they then sent many blows towards each other till Jackie was able to change the stage. At the sandy place Haku fell into the quick sand a few time and was eaten up by the tornado and just when it seemed that Haku would loose he was able to use a justu on Jackie and won.

"What!? I lost? But how did I lose!?" Jackie yelled out at the end of the game.

"Simple Haku used a splendid justu on you after you..." Lee started to explain joyfully until he was hit by Kiba.

"That's not what she meant idiot! It was a rhetorical question!" Kiba told Lee as Akamaru barked agreement.

"Ok well now it's my turn. Who do I fight?" Neji asked.

"You fight Shikamaru." Sasuke said emotionlessly.

"I forfeit. You win." Shikamaru said with out moving from his spot on the floor.

"No you don't!! You're going to fight or we'll make you clean everything!!!" Emily yelled at him.

"sigh Must I?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah if you don't want to do work." Amanda replied.

"Sigh Fine. Let's get this over with." Shikamaru gave in.

One battle later everyone had there mouths hung open, Neji had beat Shikamaru, but the reason they had their mouths open was because Shikamaru turned into a muffin!! No, no I'm kidding!! It was because shikamaru didn't even fight, instead he took a nap.

"WHAT THE!!!!!!! Why didn't you at least try?!" Emily yelled.

"Didn't feel like it." Shikamaru responded half a sleep.

"Um, shikamaru I'm going to give you some life saving advice," Lauren said, "RUN!!!!!! Run like there's no tomorrow!!!" She yelled.

"Why?" Shikamaru asked, then he looked to see Emily running at him with a broom. This urged shikamaru to get up and run.

The chase went on for a few seconds with Emily chasing Shikamaru out the door then locking him outside and coming back downstairs.

"Um, what did you do?" Kakashi asked.

"I chased him outside then locked the door." Emily answered.

"Uh, ok whatever let's continue with the tournament." Kiba said.

"Ok let's see LeeAnne and Sasuke are next." Amber said.

"Woot!! Go Sasuke!! I love you Sasuke!!! Beat her butt Sasuke!!! Come on Sasuke!!! You can win Sasuke!!! yeah Sasuke!!" Sakura yelled like this till eventually someone (cougheveryonecough) knocked her out.

LeeAnne chose Gaara and Sasuke chose himself, they fought at the hokage monument. The fight could be said to be long and hard and gruesome, but that would be a lie it was rather short and to the point, LeeAnne won after knocking Sasuke off and hitting him with a justu repeatedly.

"Ha!! You suck Sasuke!!" Lauren yelled in Sasuke's face.

"Yeah well you're next, let's see how good you are." Sasuke said coolly, or so he thought was coolly but everyone, but Sakura, saw Sasuke as a sore loser.

"Yeah it's my turn isn't it!" Amanda said getting up and choosing her character.

Amanda chose Neji and Lauren chose Naruto, and they both wanted to fight at the ramen shop so they fought at the ramen shop. After a long drawn out battle that finally ended when the timer went off, Lauren could say she won but barely. The battle was so close it was almost a tie.

"Aw man! I almost won!" Amanda said sadly.

"Yeah, well if there wasn't that timer you two would have been at it all night!!" Amber exclaimed.

"Ha Sasuke!!! I won!! And even if I lost I did better than you!!" Lauren gloated in Sasuke's face. "Good job Amanda!!" Lauren then said to Amanda.

"Alright!!! Now it's my turn!!!" Naruto shouted and jumped up. "Come on Kakashi!!! you're up too!!" Naruto yelled at Kakashi who was buried in his book.

"Huhmmhuhmhuhmm" Kakashi said meaning to say 'huh, one minute'.

"sigh grr come on!! Stop reading that stupid book!" Amanda said pulling Kakashi's book from his hands.

"gasp No gimy gimy !! Give it back!!" Kakashi whined. "Waaaaaaa!!! I want it back!!"

"No! First you have to fight Naruto then I'll give it back." Amanda said.

Kakashi then immediately ran at Naruto and tried to kill him.

"NO!!! NOT LIKE THAT!!!" Amanda yelled. Kakashi stopped and turned around and looked at Amanda like a lost little puppy dog.

"Then how?" he asked still looking like the lost little puppy dog.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE'S SO CUTE!!!!!" almost every girl yelled and ran at him and gave him a hug.

No they didn't give him a hug and say that, but instead Amanda told Kakashi to fight Naruto in the game.

"Oh! Alright then let's get this over with." Kakashi said.

Kakashi chose himself as did Naruto. They then chose the bridge to fight at.

The battle didn't last long and you probably all know who won.

Well if you guessed Kakashi you were WRONG! Yes that is right Naruto actually won. I mean he demolished Kakashi, it was a sad sight to see how fast Naruto beat Kakashi.

"YEAH I WON!!! I WON!!!!!!" Naruto was the happiest person on earth.

"Kakashi my rival! What happened?" Gai exclaimed.

"I was too worried about my darling!! Oh honey come to pappa!" Kakashi said lunging for his book that was in Amanda's hands.

Amanda moved out of the way and Emily yelled "Pass it to me!"

Amanda then threw the book to Emily, Kakashi then ran after her then she threw the book to Amber.

Amber caught it and ran to her room and locked the door. Kakashi then went to break the door down, but was knocked out by LeeAnne who came flying at him and hit him in the back of the head.

"It's safe to come out now Amber!" Jackie called, and Amber came out.

"Ok let's get on with the tournament." Gaara said clearly bored with the antics that were going on.

"Ok Yes!! It is now my youthful turn!!! Though I love you Sakura I must defeat you!" Lee yelled out.

'Um I think we should wake sakura." Amanda said.

"No problem I've got that covered." Lauren said coming over and pouring ice cold water on Sakura.

"Aw!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed and instantly got up.

"It's your turn." Sasuke said not looking at her.

"Uh? Oh ok! I'm ready to kick some butt!!" Sakura said confidently.

They each chose themselves and then fought in the sand village. They fight went on and on till finally Sakura was able to beat Lee thanks to the fact that she could heal herself.

"Yay!! I won!!" Sakura said jumping up and down.

**Ok so there you go I would have kept going but my hands hurt. Well I'm soooooooooooo SORRY!!!!!! I'M SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!! I can't believe that I took that long. Well I'm thinking of writing a different story that has a plot so I might not write mor for a long time, not like that's not new. Well thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!!! I BEG IT OF YOU!!!**


End file.
